The invention relates generally to the field of computer data processing and more particularly, but not by way of limitation, to digital rights management schemes and systems for computer program code.
Virtually any information that can be represented by words, numbers, graphics, audio or video information, or a system of commands and instructions (e.g., a computer program) can be put into an electronic or digital format. Such information is commonly referred to as “digital content.” With the advent of digital networks such as the Internet, digital content may be easily copied, distributed and used by a large number of individuals at very little cost or inconvenience.
As with prior art print and publication technologies, digital content may be protected under copyright law. However, while copyright law provides individuals and businesses with certain rights to restrict the reproduction and distribution of their work (e.g., their digital content), it does not in and of itself prevent or restrict such unauthorized reproduction or distribution.
Digital rights management systems have been developed to enforce certain ownership rights in digital content. Illustrative legal rights include, but are not limited to, the right to access, to use and to distribute digital content such as computer program code. In accordance with the invention, techniques (methods, devices and systems) to restrict the unauthorized reproduction, use and distribution of computer program code are described.